Angela Napoli
*Homeplace: New York, USA/Snuggford *Born: New York, USA *Years active: 1985 - present Info Angela Napoli is Paige's aunt, Emily's sister, fashion designer, and actress in Fabulous and Delicious series. On July 2015, Angela moved to boutique to start her career as a fashion designer, Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge. In April 2016, Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever was released to everyone, since Christmas Carol was released, Angela met Emily again. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. In Sweet Revenge, Angela wears a hot pink jacket, with zipper pockets, sparkling cyan dress, underneath her jacket, as well as cyan earrings, hot pink high heel shoes. Angela wears a red jacket with slate dress inside, with dark blue leggings, and red high heels, in Fabulous Angela channel junction. In Fashion Fever, Angela is the Wildcard "Lucky Number 7", as well as Blue High Heels. On February 10th, 2016, Angela now has a white sparking camisole with pink camisole dress inside her. In 3rd season, she wears a pink wildcard dress with cyan camisole tank top inside it, with cyan and hot pink belts, purple high heels, and blue jeans. Early life Angela was born and grew up on a farm in Fairfield, along with her parents and older sister. 1985=Angela is born in a hospital in Fairfield, eight days after Emily, Edward and Evelyn move into their new home. |-|1992=Emily watches over Angela while working in the vegetable garden. Some of Angela's fondest childhood memories are of this time, such as catching fireflies with Emily, going trick-or-treating with Emily, and causing mischief for Emily to clean up. |-|1996=Angela entertains customers at the camping ground by performing some ballet moves. She shows some interest in Emily and Hunter's blossoming relationship, peeking out from behind objects whenever the two are having a moment. |-|1999-2000=Angela attends Snuggford high school with her BFFs (Jenny Garcia, Kitty Jackson, Virginia Hills). |-|2001=Angela has a fight with Evelyn because she wants to get a tattoo of her boyfriend's name. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend might have to move overseas if the factory that employs his parents shuts down. Emily manages to talk Angela out of the tattoo and saves the factory. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Angela attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. She briefly dates Paul, but soon breaks up with him as he is too clingy for her. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories Along with Emily and Francois, Angela tries to save her childhood home from bankruptcy. Delicious: Emily's True Love Angela makes a few brief appearances. She marries Jimmy, and later lets Emily have one of her puppies. Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding Angela unknowingly buys Emily's wedding dress to celebrate her one-year anniversary. She comes to Ireland to attend Emily's wedding, bringing with her the dress that Emily picked out. Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Angela runs the boutique on Jimmy's cruise ship, which she wasn't happy about at first but eventually came to like it. She is playable in episodes 2, 9 and 13. She learns that Jewel Jacobs, a famous fashion designer, is on the ship and tries to impress her. Jewel gives Angela some fabrics for her to prove her talent. Unfortunately, Kate spills some perfume on the fabrics, and Angela has no choice but to use the fabrics she has laying around. Angela is mortified when Jewel rejects her, so Emily comes up with a plan to help Angela regain her confidence. Hometown Poker Hero Angela and Jimmy move to Jimmy's hometown called Shipsburgh. Angela planned to open a boutique there, but the town isn't what it used to be after the Grimaldi Syndicate took over. Delicious: Emily's New Beginning Angela, who is now living in New York, briefly visits Snuggford to catch up with Emily. In the bonus levels, she and Jimmy visit Emily for the holidays. Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home Again, Angela returns on a family visit. It is implied that she and Jimmy are having relationship problems. Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears Once again, Angela just appeared again at Day 65 of Emily's Garden 2, along with Kate. The girls were meditating with the Monks. Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge Angela is starting up her career as a fashion designer, after she has magic for new clothes. However, she soon finds out that Jimmy is cheating on her with her boss Yum-Mee and gets revenge on them both, breaking up with Jimmy in the process. At the end of the game, while she is happy that she got her revenge, she is also stressed out because she might be pregnant. Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever Angela has been selected to join Truly's contest. She started off good, but then the hatred of Lori and Celine towards her became stronger. Unfortunately, Angela decided to leave the contest in Las Vegas, NV, USA, and gives it to Victoria. Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal Angela doesn't come to Little Creek Hospital, but mentioned in Allison Heart. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle Angela doesn't appear in the game, but briefly mentioned. Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Angela also appears only in Level 1-2, where she briefly visits Emily's House to deliver Paige's Dress. It also mentioned in Mary's Toy Shop that Emily & Angela wanted the Teddy Bear since they were Young Girls.. Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Angela is now working at Truly's shop with her friend Victoria. When she runs into Matt Miller, her old boyfriend, she decides to plan a high school reunion. She fantasizes about reliving her big moment and becoming prom queen. Her old rival, Janet Morgan visits New York and threatens to take the spotlight again. Who will be prom queen this time? Angela is now working at Victoria's Store, so they are planning for their upcoming High School Reunion in Snuggford High. During the event, She wants to become the homecoming queen. Her Rival, Janet won as the Homecoming Queen, and Both Angela & Janet are fighting for the crown and fell down. Few Minutes Later, They were both prisoned. Angela must create her new Fashion Collection at the Prison and save themselves. Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Angela enters the Sally's Salon in Snuggford. She meets Sally Milligan. Gallery Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Delicious characters Category: Fabulous characters Category:Sally's Salon characters